Cosmology
The cosmology of the Violent Hearts universe is composed of several major planes of existence, and all of it is goverened by an omnipotent deity and administrated and upkept by angels and worshipers. Planes of Existence Asteros The central "universe" is that of Asteros, otherwise known as the Enochian Womb. Asteros was originally a macrocosm body known as the Body of Eden. This being was the first being that God had created in this new universe. However, sometime after its creation, the Body of Eden committed the Original Sin, which resulted in the macrocosm's fall from grace and its dissolution into the quantity of mortal souls that populate the realm of Asteros. Most of the metaphysical debris of the macrocosm formed the Chamber of Guf, which is where all unborn souls reside. Guf is located at the "base" of the macrocosm body. Heaven Heaven is the highest echelon of Asteros, and begins at the Border of Souls where the Chamber of Guf is located. Lux Aeterna shines its brightest in this region, and it is where all angels originate from, as well as where the Body of Enoch is located. Keter The Realm of Keter, also known as the Gates of Eternity, is the supposed home of the archangels, which resides between the head of the macrocosm and the Horizon of Eternity. Keter is seen as the purest place in all of Asteros, as it is through Keter that God's Light shines. The Macrocosm The Body of Enoch, formerly the Body of Eden, and also known as the Macrocosm, is the divine body of the oversoul, and the first creation of God in Asteros. It was originally the macrocosmic body of all creation, until it committed the Original Sin. Upon this fall from grace, the divided and sectioned universe of Asteros arose, and the macrocosm body fell into many indivudal, disconnected pieces. The lack of connection between the soul parts created an incomplete and inaccurate view of the world, which is how Creation now appears to mortals. Sometime after the mortal souls fell into the Chamber of Guf, and then were born into flesh on Mu, a righteous human man named Enoch was born. He lived a holy and exemplary life. Rather than die and rejoin the macrocosm, he was taken up to the Chamber of Guf by archangels, and the macrocosm body was reshaped in his image. The new form of the macrosm was then named the Body of Enoch. Guf The Chamber of Guf '''is a plane of imaginary space in which all unborn souls reside, waiting to be released into life so they may rejoin with the macrocosm body. It is a plane heavily guarded and fortified by the holy presence of angels. The Chamber of Guf also acts as the antechamber for all of Heaven. Astral Sea The '''Astral Sea could be described as the amniotic fluid surrounding the macrocosm body within the "Enochian Womb". It is an abstract realm of existence where the natural laws of physics do not operate consistently nor in tandem with the Mortal Plane. Wild magic also surges freely throughout the Astral Sea, and it is the conduit in which all magic (besides that which comes directly from God) travels through. Various aberrations and abstract entities were born or originate in this part of Asteros. Purgatory The Spirit World, otherwise known as Purgatory, is a plane of existence that came to existence after the Original Sin and after the Mortal Plane was formed. This plane was created for souls that either needed to be spiritually purified before rejoining with the macrocosm body, or to wait until they were ready to become one with the oversoul. There are countless souls that have chosen to temporarily exist within Purgatory for whatever reason, and many have consolidated power and a hold within the plane. Such entities have even gained abilities to commune with the Mortal Plane and influence mortal events and affairs. These powerful spirits have become known as nature spirits and gods to some mortal beings. Because of this, spirits are worshiped by some, which further strengthens their power, and inflates their egos. Æther The Æther, commonly known as the Ethereal Plane, is the transitional zone between Mu and Purgatory. It is the realm in which spirits transcend from the physical world. Some souls, however, become trapped within the Ethereal Plane, and become ghosts or other disembodied spirits. The reason for ghosts is that the soul, despite being forced to leave its dead flesh, is so attached to the physical world that it cannot yet begin its atonement and rejoin the Body of Enoch. This is usually out of an intense emotion or traumatic event that shook the ghost to its core while alive or just before death. Many ghosts are emotionally unstable, and are either fueled by their rage, sorrow, or fear. The plane, itself, is physically identical to that of Mu, except it is devoid of mortal interference. Due to this, it is a seen as an easy way to avoid certain things for those who have the ability to transition between the two planes. Firmament The Firmament, commonly known as the Mortal Plane, was the first distinct plane formed in Asteros after the fall from grace. The Firmament lies at the medulla of Asteros' lemniscatus design, as it is the mid-way point to finishing the Covenant. It is perhaps one of the most unique planes, as it contains four distinct entities that are intertwined. The Firmament includes The Sun, the Moons Theletos and Ennoia, and the mortal world named Mu. It is a plane of darkness, with only the Sun, its reflection off of the Moons, and the stars giving visible light to the world. Small traces of Lux Aeterna radiates down into the Firmament from higher echelons of Asteros, however. The plane is also seen as a playground for supernatural beings, such as the powerful spirits in Purgatory and the fiends in Hell. The former and latter frequently manipulate and trick mortals into making them more powerful, and battle with angels. Mu Mu is the mortal world and the most significant part of the Firmament. Environmentally, it is the one of the most diverse locations throughout the universe, despite its incredible smallness compared to the other planes. Mu, and all of the Firmament, was created for the sole purpose of purifying the pieces of the oversoul from the Original Sin. After the fall from grace, the Chamber of Guf was formed, where all pieces and shards of the Body of Eden were stored. Since then, mortal souls descended from Guf onto Mu, where they entered bodies of flesh at conception, and were born into the physical world. The souls must then live mortal lives and die to atone for the sin that has dirtied their individual soul fragment. Upon death the mortal soul then either ascends beyond Guf to rejoin with the Body of Enoch, travel to Purgatory to go through initial cleansing, or be reincarnated and go through the mortal purification process again. Sun The Sun, also known as Helios, was the second thing created by God in the Firmament, and physically acts as the light source within the Firmament, as opposed to Lux Aeterna. Symbolically, the Sun represents redemption and God's grace. Theletos and Ennoia Theletos and Ennoia, collectively called the Moons, are the two celestial spheres that orbit around Mu and reflect light off from the Sun at night. They were the first things formed by God in the Firmament after the fall from grace, and symbolically represent the darkness of sin. Hell Hell, Perdition, or the Plane of Sin, is a horrific plane of eternal suffering for its denizens (besides the most powerful fiends). The entire plane is plagued by constant outbreaks of large wars, massacres and slaughters, widespread torture and terror, and unending agony. It is ruled over by nine Demon Lords. It is composed of several demiplanes known as circles. Limbo The First Circle is Limbo, sometimes called the''' Vestibule''' and the Surface of Hell. It is a desolate landscape of ash and dark rock. Violent, otherworldly storms ravage Limbo, making it a very difficult place to traverse. It is described as one of the largest circles in Hell, though it is also one of the emptiest. Almost no demons are found on this level. However, devils, imps, draconians, and hellions have a notable presence on this level. Most structures and forms of community are found within a thousand miles of the Chasm. Sheol Sheol is the Second Circle, and is a fiery, volcanic landscape. It is traditionally seen as the home realm of the devils, as it is primarily populated and ruled by their kind. Gehenna Similar to Sheol, Gehenna (Hell's Third Circle) is a region plagued by incredible heat and volcanic activity, as well as violent tremors and earthquakes. Gehenna is the first circle of Hell where demons are prominently located, and is the realm in which the dominion and legions of Asmodeus, and his allies, rule most concretely. Asmodeus' power is consolidated in the demon city of Doloroth. Nethera Nethera is the Fourth Circle of Hell, and contains one of the most unique geographies among the other circles. Nethera is an expansive wasteland of black sand and ash, with fluctuations of temperature from incredibly sweltering to frigid. Strong, relentless winds perpetually blow across the wastes of Nethera. Nivalis The Fifth Circle of Hell is Nivalis, and it is a wretched series of bogs and marshes filled with black muck and putrid, rotting mud. Huge pits full of hellish larvae are scattered about the disgusitng landscape. Malebolge Malebolge is the Sixth Circle of Hell (also known as the Heart of Hell), and is the last circle before the Abyss. Malebolge is the most varied landscape of any of the Circles of Hell, and consists of several notable types of environments. Where large lakes and bodies of fire are not found, boiling bogs of blood and black mud are present. The circle is also consumed in a darker, less bright atmosphere than the previous circles, which makes it hard for beings that do not have dark vision to see. The legions and dominion of Adrammelech and his allies are the strongest in this circle, and thus it is often seen as the center of Hell, or the most significant circle. Malebolge also contains the oldest ruins, structures, and cities throughout Hell (besides those sometimes found in the Abyss). The ancient demon city palace of Pandaemonium acts as the de facto capital of Hell, and is where Adrammelech is throned. The Abyss The Wellspring of Sin, the''' Font of Sin', or simply the '''Abyss' is an endless pit of despair in which the first Spawn of Sin, such as Behemoth and Leviathan, were born and later thrown into by the Demon Lords. The Abyss is the physical manifestation of the fractures created by the Original Sin, and it is the source in which Hell itself was formed. The Void The Void, sometimes called the Beyond or Outer Planes, is the vast darkness and unknown beyond Asteros and the Body of Enoch. The Light of God does not shine out into its endless expanse, and thus very little is known to mortals about the Void's hierarchy and order. What is known is that many of the aberrations and monstrosities (known in Luceranity as the Shedim) that make the deepest and darkest parts of Mu their homes originate and hail from the Void. Many strange and enigmatic races, such as the Atropals, Outlanders, Slaad, and Voidspawn also originate from the Void, and hold substantial power there. The Atropals The Atropals are an incredibly powerful race of beings only from the Void. They are said to be the stillborn and corrupted fetuses of macrocosm bodies. Some theologists debate that atropals may have been macrosms corrupted and deceived by some malignant force, or committed a Original Sin far worse than the Body of Eden's. One atropal holds considerable power, and frequently tries to influence affairs within Asteros. This atropal refers to itself as the Demiurge. Lethe The plane of Lethe is the home of the Voidspawn and various other aberrations. Very little is known about the plane, besides that it is a dark and mysterious place, and possibly the center to a transplanar empire established by the Voidspawn race. Slaaden The plane of Slaaden is the home of the Slaad race and other aberrations. What is known of Slaaden is that it was at least partially destroyed millennia ago, forcing many Slaad to seek refuge across the rest of the Void. Many Slaad had been able to enter Asteros and make various swamps across Mu their new homes. With knowledge of the Slaad and their preferred environments, it is thought that Slaaden is a rather wet and swamp-like plane. Telos Telos is the farthest known plane in the Void, and is home to the enigmatic Outlanders. Nothing is known about Telos by the mortal inhabitants of Mu, and just as much is known about their denizens. Cosmological Hierarchies Celestial Hierarchy God God -- also known as''' The Lord', the '''Almighty One', the Creator, and the''' Maker''' -- is the supreme creator and ruler of all of Creation. Little is known about the true nature of God, except that He is omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent. Though the Lumenicon and other Luceran canon and writings personify God to more easily understand Him, it is not cosmically accurate, as personification of an omnipotent being would be limiting to that being. What is known is that God created Asteros, and everything in the Void, though His lux aeterna only shines on Asteros. It is also known that God is benevolent and harbors infinite love for His Creation, despite the imperfections and sins that dirty it. The Seraphim The Four Seraphim are the most powerful angels, and are the closest beings to God in existence. They carry out His Will and command the angels to ensure Restitution is met for each mortal. Michael Gabriel Raphael Uriel The Archangels The archangels are the highest order of angels just under the Four Seraphim, and answer directly to them and God. They are strange beings that appear as glowing and embryonic, and are surrounded by a bubble of sorts that warps space and light around them. The archangels reside in Keter and help guard the Horizon of Eternity. Aeons The aeons are an order of angels that operate under the authority of the archangels. They act as divine watchmen and enforcers of God's will at the highest echelon of Asteros, ensuring that no foreign beings ascend past the Border of Souls. They also operate below the Chamber of Guf if necessary, sometimes intervening in affairs occurring in the lower parts of the Astral Sea and even Purgatory. Virtues Virtues are powerful angels that act as superiors to the malakim and regular angels, and primarily oversee the restitution of the Body of Enoch and the Chamber of Guf. Ophanim The Ophanim are a peculiar class of angels that do not appear even remotely humanoid in shape or appearance. Instead, these beings are more similar to the Galgalim, and are giant, rounded beings with three pairs of wings and covered in angelic feathers. In the middle of the Ophanim's body is a single, watchful eye that is able to see unnatural distances and in great detail. Malakim Malakim are angels that are more powerful than regular ones, but are subordinate to the virtues. They prmarily enforce God's will throughout the Astral Sea and Spirit World, though they may intervene in mortal affairs from time to time. Angels Angels, in general, are divine servants and messengers of God, and exist to proliferate His will. Regular angels are the lowest class of angels, and act primarily as the messengers and low level enforcers throughotu Asteros. Regular angels are usually the angel type present in the mortal plane. Heavenly Creatures The Heavenly Creatures or Living Creatures are not angels, though possess angelic abilities and are seen by some as "lesser angels" or "subangels". They are mainly found beneath the Chamber of Guf throughout the Astral Sea or in Purgatory, though will occasionally visit Mu to further God's Will. Zaharim The Zaharim are incorporeal beings seemingly made of light or holy fire. They are an incredibly bright and luminous orb covered in many eyes. Surrounding what appears to be their "body" is prismatic, transparent ring similar to that of a halo. Galgalim The Galgalim are similar beings to the Ophanim, though much smaller and covered in eyes. They also have three pairs of wings. Infernal Hierarchy The Nine Demon Lords Though Hell has no technical leadership, it is ruled by the Nine Demon Lords, with large factions of devils claiming territory and leadership as well. The Nine Demon Lords are (from most powerful to least): Adrammelech, Asmodeus, Moloch, Abaddon, Belial, Beelzebub, Baphomet, Armaros, and Astaroth. Under them are the Archdevils, which have little power over the demons, but exist mainly to preserve their own existence. The power struggle in Hell is mainly divided between Adrammelech and Asmodeus, as they constantly conflict and feud with one another. All of the other demon lords, except Abaddon and Baphomet, ally with one of the two, creating high tensions between the most powerful beings. Moloch and Belial are allies of Adrammelech, whereas Beelzebub, Armaros, and Astaroth are loyal to Asmodeus. Abaddon remains neutral, as his duty is to watch over the Abyss. Adrammelech Adrammelech, Lord of Blood, is the most powerful demon in Hell. He is also known as Dead's Tyrant, the Fallen One, and the Bearer of Sin. In the early days of Mu, he had successfully manipulated the forces of nature to invest in him special power over the dead. For this reason, he is seen as the Lord of the Dead and the Father of Undeath. He is also the one that holds all power of necromancy relayed to mortals, and his sigil, name, or presence is invoked when practicing necromancy and other black magic related to the undead. Asmodeus The second most powerful demon in the Seven Circles of Hell is Asmodeus, Lord of Torment. Moloch Moloch, also known as the''' Lord of Forbidden Knowledge''' and the''' Keeper of Secrets', is the third most powerful demon lord in all of the Seven Circles. Abaddon '''Abaddon', Lord of the Abyss '''and Keeper of the Chasm', is the fourth most powerful demon. Unlike the other demon lords, which vie for power in unending wars, Abaddon is not concerned with consolidation of power and instead focuses on guarding the chasm and entrances into the Abyss. Belial '''Belial' is the Lord of Subjugation, and claims domain over slavery, prejudice, power, and other forms of mortal domination over one another. Beelzebub Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, is the demon lord of disease and plague. For this reason, he is sometimes referred to as the Bearer of Plagues. Baphomet Baphomet, referred to as the Lord of Sorcery and sometimes called the Master of the Elements, is the demon lord of black magic and the manipulation of nature. Armaros Armaros, known as the Accursed One and Lord of Curses, is the demon lord of curses and charms. Astaroth The least powerful demon lord of the Nine is Astaroth, also known as the Lord of Madness. As his title implies, Astaroth's domain is that of madness and insanity. Barons The Barons of Hell are any high ranking demons, most commonly balors, that serve as the most trusted subordinates of the Nine Demon Lords. Barons are usually some of the most powerful demons and hold great nobility and influence. Barons serve as generals for the demon lords' legions, and are also usually the ones that relay power from their lords' domains to witches and other mortal servants. Abraxas Belphegor Stolas Marchosias Mammon Archdevils Though the Nine Demon Lords, and by proxy all demons, claim superiority and de facto rulership of Hell, devils also have a certain amount of authority and dominion. The archdevils are the most powerful devils, and are often the closest a devil can be to being a purebred demon, such as a powerful pit fiend. The archdevils primarily hold power over Sheol, as well as parts of Limbo and small tracts of land in Gehenna. The archdevils, unlike the Nine Demon Lords do not wage continuous war on one another, as they know that would most certainly lead to the demise of themselves, their dominions, and all devils. Instead, the archdevils have a complex system of alliances, treaties, and armistices that keep the peace among most of their dominions. Baphomet is the only demon lord allied with the archdevils, as that bolsters his own power and influence. Archdevils, however, do continually wage war against the Nine Demon Lords, primarily Asmodeus and his allies, as devils want to expand into Gehenna, and that is the home realm of Asmodeus' forces. Gressil Anzu Verrine Primordial Hierarchy Terminology Black Magic Black magic is the tamed, domesticated form of wild magic. The only beings that are able to tame wild magic are supernatural beings such as spirits and demons. Their form of black magic is then used to empower themselves, and to relay power to their followers. Infernal black magic is seen as heresy and blasphemy against God by the Church, and is punished severely. Primordial black magic is not seen as bad as the fiend variant, but is still heretical. Black magic only works within the Mortal Plane, as well as Purgatory and Hell. Outside of these three planes, it has no power. Body of Enoch The Body of Enoch is the name of the macrocosm body, and was formerly known as the Body of Eden. The original macrocosm was created by God, but it fell into dissolution when it committed the Original Sin. After the formation of Mu, a righteous human mortal man by the name of Enoch lived an exemplarly and devout life. For his holiness, Enoch did not die, but was instead taken up by a parade of angels, and brought to the Chamber of Guf. There, the Seraphim remade the macrocosm in his image, as to set an exception to the rest of mortalkind. Children of God The children of God, or followers of God, are devout mortals who follow God's Will and seek Restitution. Divine Power Divine power is holy energy that comes straight from God, beyond the Horizon of Eternity. Divine power is present in the upper half of Asteros, as that is where the Light of God directly shines. The material nature of Mu, however, eclipses God's Light, and thus it does not shine into Hell. Due to this, divine power cannot be channeled while in Hell. As the Light of God is too powerful to be directly wielded by mortals, it is filtered and relayed through the Four Seraphim -- Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel. Eldritch Magic Eldritch magic, or void-touched energy, is the mysterious form of magic that aberrations and many monstrosities channel. The origin of eldritch magic comes from the Void, particularly from atropals, as they contain the power of entire universes within them. Eldritch magic can only be used in the lower planes of Asteros, below Guf. Enochian Womb The Enochian Womb is a poetic and somewhat accurate term referencing the structure of Asteros. It describes the borders of the Light of God as the walls of a womb, and the Astral Sea as amniotic fluid surrounding the macrocosm body, which is likened as a fetus. Ensoulment The concept of ensoulment is the moment in which a mortal receives their soul. Mortals generally receive their soul at the moment of conception. The soul descends from the Chamber of Guf and enters the womb of the mother, signifying its innate personhood. If the baby dies while in the womb, the soul returns to Guf until it is sent into a new body. Horizon of Eternity The Horizon of Eternity is the impregnable threshold that separates all of Creation from God. The Horizon is above the Body of Enoch, and is where the Light of God shines through. It is said that the Four Seraphim are within the threshold, and prevent any being from passing through. Lux Aeterna This term is another way of saying, "the Light of God". Original Sin The Original Sin, or sometimes called the First Sin, was an unstated, intolerable act committed by the Body of Eden at the inception of Asteros. The event resulted in the Body of Eden dissoluting into the mortal souls stored in Guf, and the creation of the various planes of Asteros. The Original Sin also created the progenitors of sin, and inadvertantly Hell. Progenitors of Sin The progenitors of sin are the malevolent beings that were born out of the Original Sin committed by the Body of Eden. Such progenitors include Behemoth, Leviathan, Lilith, and the innumerable Pangs and Throes. These powerful, evil beings were all eventually cast into the Abyss (in which they spawned) by their own spawn, the progeny of sin. Progeny of Sin The progeny are the spawn of the progenitors of sin, and are the demons and anything native to Hell. Restitution Restitution is the act of rejoining with the Body of Enoch after death, after possibly purifying one's soul via Purgatory. Soul The soul is the spirit essence of a mortal, and is a piece of the Body of Enoch. The soul preexists within the Chamber of Guf, which rests at the macrosm body's feet, and creates a barrier between the holiest part of Asteros from its lower, imperfect planes. The soul is indestructible, and cannot be annihilated from Creation under any circumstance. However, the soul can be absorbed by other beings and used for energy, but it remains in a state of absorption or exhaust until the End Times, when it will be forced to return to the Body of Enoch. Transmigration Transmigration, or reincarnation, is a cycle in which a mortal soul is constantly reborn in physical manifestations for any number of reasons. Transmigration may occur by the Will of God directly or through an angel's intervention, through the use of magic, or through the intervention of spirits in Purgatory. In the first example, transmigration may be necessary for a mortal soul to be fully cleansed before it is ready for Restitution. Any mortal that commits suicide is also reborn, as they must complete live a life that ends out of their hands. Powerful magic users are able to transmigrate a mortal soul if it is not claimed by the Body of Enoch. In the last example, certain spirits may use their black magic to reincarnate their followers, so that a continuous cycle of worship is created for them. Wild Magic Wild magic, or astral energy, is the natural force of energy that circulates throughout Asteros. Many natural creatures found on Mu and in Purgatory channel wild magic, and some mortals are even born with the innate connection to wild magic. Utilizing wild magic is not seen as a bad thing by the Church, unless it is used for blasphemous activities, such as necromancy. Wild magic is found throughout all of Asteros, but is most powerful below the Chamber of Guf. Category:Lore